


A Symphony of First Times

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [8]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: A little bit of plot, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Whizzer Brown, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Hospitalized Whizzer Brown, I even made myself sad I'm so sorry guys, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Top Marvin (Falsettos), i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: A collection of Marvin's first times.And one last time.
Relationships: Marvin (Falsettos)/Original Male Character(s), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	A Symphony of First Times

The first time Marvin let another man touch him, he was twenty-two and it was in the darkness of the front seat of a car in a drive-in movie theater. He and his friend had been watching the film one moment, and the next his friend was frantically unzipping Marvin’s jeans and pulling his cock out and sucking so hard Marvin saw stars. He chalked it up to his girlfriend being out of town for three weeks and told himself it would never happen again. 

The second time Marvin let another man touch him was four months later, after he and his girlfriend had gotten into a fight and things had been thrown and things had been broken, and Marvin had gone to a bar on the other side of town to cool down—it was a seedier place where nothing was supervised and nothing was off-limits. A man had pushed him up against the wall in the far corner of the bar and pressed a leg between his thighs, and in the heat of the moment, Marvin told himself he didn’t care that the warm body pushing up on his clothed cock was a man instead of a woman. It felt good, and that was all that mattered. Marvin rocked himself to climax on the man’s leg, jeans scraping against jeans, heat and pressure meeting and mixing in a perfect, intoxicating cocktail until Marvin came, spurting into his pants and gasping. 

The third time Marvin let another man touch him, his pregnant girlfriend (fiancée if she said yes) was sitting at their table in the restaurant while a waiter that had been making eyes at Marvin the entire night dry humped him in the handicapped stall in the men’s bathroom. Marvin hadn’t come this time, but the waiter had, a wet spot blossoming across the front of his pants, and Marvin had readjusted himself in his slacks and washed his hands and gone back out to propose to his girlfriend, only walking a little stiffly until his arousal had dissipated somewhat. His girlfriend said yes, and that night after he got home, Marvin was finally able to finish what the waiter had started at the restaurant—it didn’t take long for his cock to swell and he spent half an hour teasing himself, bringing himself close to orgasm and then backing off again and again, wanting to prolong that incredible, agonizing ache. When he finally wrapped his hand firmly around his cock to bring himself to his climax, he could still feel the waiter’s hands on his ass, and he pumped his cock faster and faster until his face contorted and his cock spasmed over and over in his grip and he threw his head back in ecstasy. 

The first time Marvin touched another man, initiating it for the first time, was eight months after his son Jason was born. Overwhelmed by the pressures of fatherhood, he went out for a drink at a bar he claimed later he hadn’t known was a gay bar. One thing led to another and he ended up in a darkened corner, groping a man and feeling his cock swell beneath his touch, and he eventually pulled him out into the alley behind the bar. He yanked the man’s pants down so that they pooled around his ankles and bent him over a railing. The sex was frantic and rushed and a little clumsy, but the feeling of actually being _inside_ another man, his cock squeezed in a tight, blistering heat, and listening to the man’s ragged moans was enough to send Marvin hurtling over the edge. He came inside a man for the first time that night, and he had never felt such an intense pleasure like that before. When he pulled out, his cock was slimy with lube and come and he stroked his sensitive cock a few times just to feel how easily his hand slid over his tender flesh. The man squatted on the ground, grunting as he tried to contract the right muscles to push the come out and sticking his fingers up his ass in an effort to scoop it out when that didn’t work. Marvin tucked himself back into his pants and left. He had a wife and child to get home to.

The first time Marvin met Whizzer Brown, Jason was nearly eight years old. Trina had told Marvin he needed to start working out and getting in shape, so Marvin reluctantly signed up for a gym membership. Whizzer worked at the front desk and eyed Marvin appreciatively when he walked in. Despite the fact that he was devilishly handsome, Marvin brushed off the attention. He was trying to be a better husband and father, and that meant no sneaking off to screw men in bar bathrooms or in dark alleyways. So Marvin ignored Whizzer. Whizzer kept flirting with him anyway.

The first time Marvin gave up trying to resist Whizzer’s charms was the afternoon Whizzer invited him to play racquetball during his lunch break. Whizzer absolutely crushed him, and high on adrenaline from their game, they fucked in the showers, Whizzer sitting on a handicapped stool, legs spread, knees bent and pulled up, leaking cock bouncing between them as Marvin thrust into him slowly, taking his time. But when Whizzer gasped about how it felt like Marvin was splitting him open, he changed his pace and thrust hard and fast, loving how Whizzer just fell apart around him. The sound of their wet bodies moving together, the slap of skin on skin every time Marvin’s hips met Whizzer’s ass, along with Whizzer’s frantic, high-pitched gasping, echoed around the tiled room. He came, spilling hot inside Whizzer at the exact same time Whizzer reached his own climax, untouched. Marvin had never come at the same moment as someone else before, and just knowing that Whizzer was feeling the same blissful release along with him was what pushed him to lean forward and kiss him. Whizzer kissed back hungrily, and when he swirled his finger in the pool of come that was drying in the dip of his stomach and pushed it between their lips, they tasted it together. Marvin had never actually kissed a man before that afternoon.

The first time Marvin slept with Whizzer after his divorce was sweet, and they took it slow, holding and touching and feeling each other gently. Marvin rocked into him, their lips brushing the entire time, Whizzer’s hands cradling his face, and when they came, together, an “I love you” falling from Marvin’s lips for the first time, Marvin wanted to hold him close and never let go. That was the first time Marvin had ever made love to anyone, and he curled around him afterwards and pressed kisses into his hair, wanting this moment to last forever.

The last time Marvin kissed Whizzer Brown, Whizzer was lying in a hospital bed, frail and wan. Marvin was tucked in the bed next to him, Whizzer resting on his shoulder, breathing shallowly. Marvin took Whizzer’s chin in his hand and brought their lips together. Whizzer’s lips were dry, but still soft, and Marvin tried to put everything into that kiss that he knew he wouldn’t have time to say. When they broke apart, Whizzer was crying and Marvin knew he’d heard and understood him. Whizzer fell asleep a few minutes later, holding Marvin’s hand, and Marvin lay there with him until the nurses gently pulled him away. Marvin went home, alone, for the first time, to an empty apartment and cried. He curled up in bed, hugging Whizzer’s favorite shirt, and remembered every moment they had shared, every touch, every kiss—everything—and hoped it wouldn’t be too long before he saw him again.


End file.
